I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU
by Emily Star
Summary: Hermione has a night with the girls who talk some sense into her..... vid style with Jessica Simpson's I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU


Title : I THINK I'M IN LOVE

Rating : G

Category : H/H romance.....::Sighs:: DUH !

Disclaimer : Nothing's mine but the plot. Song is Jessica Simpson's.... Characters are J.K Rowling's and Scholastic's.

A.N. : I think that it's 4th or 5th year ... dunno why.... O Well..... ENJOY !

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...   
Ooh..oooh 

Hermione was hanging out with the girls at a PJ party which happened to be in her room. Parvati was showing off her extensive photo collection of Harry pictures. One in about 3 rolls he was actually looking at the camera. Hermione sighed. She grabbed one of them to chuckle at it under her breath. Her breath ACTUALLY caught in her throat at the sight of the picture.

Every time I see you baby   
I get kinda crazy in my head for you   
I dunno what to do   
It was last year's Hogsmeade trip. *memory* Parvartti : CHEESE GUYS ! ::Harry slips an arm around Hermione and friendly and joking like kisses her on the cheek as he shoves Ron away:: ::Hermione turns pink a bit:: *end memory* Hermione, looking to see if anyone is watching, puts the picture under her pillow. 

And oh baby, I get kinda shaky   
When they mention you   
I just lose my cool

She sits back down, getting back under control, yet wondering what is wrong with her. Cho asks if her if she saw Harry today ( which is a dumb question because Hermione is ALWAYS with Harr... ), "He looked soooo fine !" Hermione suddenly turned a pink shade resembling her photo. 

  


My friends tell me, something has come over me

Cho : "What's wrong, Herm ?" She said, "NOTHING ! Nothing at all..." but in her heart she knew.... She sighs.   


And I think I know what it is   
I think I'm in love 

*time flies by and everyone but 'Herm' is asleep* She grabs under her pillow and gets the photo. She smiles crookedly and bites her lip, now clutching it to her chest. 

Boy I think that I'm in love with you   
I've been doing silly things when it comes to you   
Boy I think that I'm in love with you   
I've been telling all my friends what I feel for you 

She remembers : Class one day, partnered with Harry, when they were making anti-frog spells that she started putting in the ingredients for a love spell........Her walking with Ron while talking nonstop about Harry. Ron sighs and puts his hands on his face.

Just the other night, baby, I saw you hanging   
You were with your crew, I was with mine too 

Remembers: Harry, Ron, and her hanging out at Hagrid's laughing at one of his old funny school stories about Snape. Ron and Hagrid leave to grab some glasses for their tea. Hermione and Harry calm down with two big sighs and laugh a bit at their doing something in unison... again. 

  


You took me by surprise,   
When you turned and looked me in my eyes

Boy you really blew my mind   
He turns to look in her deep eyes about to say something. He stops himself and looks embarrassed. "What ?" she asked. "I don't know," he said. She looked down, debating whether or not to do what she was thinking of.

  
  


I dunno what's gotten into me,   
But I think I know what it is   
I think I'm in love

She remembered McGonagall once telling her to follow her heart, and so she did. "But I DO know," she whispered and gently took his hand in hers, reassuringly.

Boy I think that I'm in love with you   
I've been doing silly things when it comes to you   
Boy I think that I'm in love with you   
I've been telling all my friends what I feel for you 

He smiled at her and whispered, "Thanks." She shook her head and got a bit closer to him and said, "No prob, babe !" "Babe ?!?" he laughed, confused. She shook herself and with reddened cheeks muttered something about an American term. He laughed with her and touched her hair gently, almost studying it.

  
  


Something strange has come over me   
Got me going outta my mind   
Never met a guy like you before   
You make me feel special inside 

She flushed even more and turned her head a bit, unwantingly making him stop. "You are acting really weird today, Herm," he said, smirkingly smiling, and sitting back into his chair. "Heheh.... must be the bad weather..." she laughed nervously. Harry looked out the window to the beautiful sun and trees. She shrugged, still chuckling. His look got serious and she stopped. "Know what I was going to say ??" he asked, looking a tad too emotional for her brain to handle. 

I think I'm in loveeee...yeah

"I think I'm in love." 

  
  


Boy I think that I'm in love with you   
I've been doing silly things when it comes to you   
Boy I think that I'm in love with you   
I've been telling all my friends what I feel for you ( repeat and fade )

Hermione's heart stopped and started instantaneously again about 5 times too fast. She fell back against her hard chair with a smile. Harry laughed and looked to the floor in embarrassment. She made a quick decision, just envisioning her favorite Professor shoving her and coaxing her into what she wanted to do. She leaned in and whispered, "Harry...?" He looked up at her with relief and anxiety on his face. Hermione took a deep breath and kissed him on the mouth quickly but held it there. He, jerkily, ( hey ! It's his first REAL kiss ! ) put his arms around her as Parvartti flashed a picture of them from the window. The photo develops magically in front of the camera. The music and picture fade........... 


End file.
